


Battle in the corridors

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, School, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca goes to a new school, in england, he has a hell of a first day, but makes a special friend along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle in the corridors

Battle in the Corridors  
It was a grey, dreary day when Esca MacCunnoval trudged up the path to Calleva Academy for his first time on a miserable Monday morn. He was in fifth year and was moving from his home in Scotland to this dreary hole somewhere in England. His parents the lord and lady, Duke and Duchess of Appin had died in a fire in their hunting lodge at Blairgowry. Esca was left to the social care department, as he had no living relatives and could only inherit the estate when he turned 17, who dumped him to this school down south and put him up in a drab box room flat while he studied. Esca was apprehensive as he wandered into the school. He was tired after another night plagued by nightmares. It was a grey concrete building that echoed of a prison, the corridors teamed with people sauntering about, friends chatted after their summer holiday, teachers shouted at rowdy kids and all seemed normal, until a throng of tall, strapping lads strode up to Esca and surrounded him. Esca was short and slight for his age of 16. His body was lean and wiry with sinuous muscles that were unobtrusive and easily overlooked. The tall boys crowded Esca, circling him likes wolves circling prey. A smooth looking boy stepped towards him, “Who are you? Shrimp”. The boy said, a sickening sneer breaking his almost ladylike face.  
“Am no shrimp you o’er grown scaffbag, I’m Esca, Esca MacCunnoval, and I’m here to teach you your manners you twat.” Esca retorted.  
“Why you little shit” the smooth boy cried as he lunged at Esca, egged on by the other tall boys.  
Esca ducked the boy’s blow, sidestepped a second fist then struck the boy with a swift upper cut to his protruding chin before dancing away again. “You’ll pay for that, Scottish runt” the boy cried.  
Esca felt strong arms grasp him from behind and hold him as the other boys decided to intervene to save their comrade further embarrassment. “No fair, let the Sassenach win by his own miserable endeavours or face defeat with honour” Esca cried in outrage at the underhand tactics afoot.  
Esca wriggled and writhed in the boys arms to no avail as the boy advanced on him. “ I’m Placidus, beg for my mercy or else”  
Esca spat into the boy’s face.  
Placidus swung his fists into Esca’s face, guts and groin, Esca bent double in the restraining arms choking, “surrender yet, runt” Placidus acquired in an arrogant manner. Esca spat bloody grog into Placidus’ face. Placidus raised his fist to strike the shaking Esca again when a tanned hand caught his wrist and squeezed tightly making the smooth boy writhe and twist. “Marcus stop, I was only teaching this runt who is boss” Placidus cried in outrage at this intervention.  
“What had he done to you?” the towering tanned boy called Marcus asked.  
Placidus hummed and hawed but couldn’t answer Marcus who then released him with a quick shove. Esca now released looked his rescuer up and down. He was a huge boy, muscular and broad at the shoulders with an open friendly face, currently crossed with concerned expression. “You ok?” Marcus enquired, strong arms lifting Esca and brushing him down before tilting his head this way and that to survey the damage.  
“I’ll hae a shiner by noon but bar that I’m fine, thanks fae the assist, but I could hae handled the n’yaff just fine, if yon cronies o’ his has played fair. I’m Esca MacCunnoval by the way, you’re Marcus right”  
“That I am, what subjects are you in?” Marcus enquired.  
“History, Geography, Modern studies, core P.E and tha’s aw.”  
“Same for me! Would you sit with me?”  
“Don’t you sit with someone already?” Esca enquired innocently.  
Marcus expression darkened. “No, they all call me cripple, and retard, just because I have a slight limp after an old accident.”  
“You dinn’ae seem a dafty tae me” Esca said soothingly “course I’ll sit with you”  
The two boys then walked side by side down the corridor, Marcus hobbled along holding the rather limp form of Esca along with an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. Esca was considerably shorter than Marcus, the crown of his head sitting slumped against Marcus shoulder as they wandered up the corridor to history. Once in the class Marcus hobbled to his seat, his lame leg dragging slightly. Esca was made to stand by the teacher as the students filtered into class. When the class was filled the teacher, a Mister McNair introduced Esca in a thick Scottish accent.  
“You’re fae Campbell town aren’t you? Sir” Esca said, recognising the man’s accent.  
“Why yes Esca, Your fae Appin are you not?”  
“Too richt, Sir.”  
“What happened tae yer eye?”  
“O’ nuthin”  
“Alright, just remember McNair knows best. Too your seat Esca” Mr McNair said gently.  
Marcus gave Esca a wink as the boy slid stiffly into the seat beside him. They shared a glance before the teacher erupted into a rant about the various invasions of the British Isles.  
“There were the Romans, Saxons, Irish pirates, Danes, Normans, Frenchmen and Spaniards they have all invaded England. In fact the people of Wales, Cornwall and my native Scotland are the only Peoples of Britain who can claim decent from the original tribes of Britain.”  
Marcus and Esca had ceased to listen to the teacher as they whispered back and forth, jesting and joking. They risked reproving glances from the teacher as they traded nudges and elbows. It was an hour later, gone in a flash that the bell rung and the students filed out of class. Marcus and Esca then walked to Geography next, shoulder to slightly shorter shoulder as they walked slowly up the corridor through the solid mass of people. They entered the Geography class and sat down side by side hurriedly. The teacher quickly began a speech of almost Shakespearian quality, an elegant and eloquent display of classical rhetoric as he described to the class the process of the formation of a corrie. So animated the teacher Mr Gannon, another Scot, was that he failed to notice how Marcus and Esca were paying him little of their attention, as he ranted and raved about abrasion and ice plucking, his white tufty hair escaping at all angles from a tweed bunnet. They instead were quietly conversing at the back of the class.  
“Shouldn’t we be listening?” Marcus enquired to Esca.  
Esca shot his a brazen look. “I Know all aboot Corries, and Lochans, Lochs, Sea Lochs, Glens and arêtes, I had them aw on my estate, I’ll catch you up.” Esca said with confidence.  
“You had an estate?!!” Marcus asked in shock.  
“Of course, I am a Laird after all, my title now my family’s dead is Esca MacCunnoval, Duke of Appin, Laird o’ the cormorant Rock and chieftain of the Appin Stewarts.”  
Marcus looked at him in open mouthed shock. “Really? Your serious”  
“Deadly”  
Marcus realised the tragedy of wee Esca’s predicament. He slung a supportive arm around the smaller boys shoulder, rubbing soothing motions on his back with a calloused hand.  
“My parents died when I was 12, my father, an officer in the army was shot by terrorists, and my mother died of grief.”  
Esca looked Marcus in the eye, unshed tears clouded his vision.  
“There, there” Marcus said softly.  
Esca leant into the supportive warmth of Marcus broad chest, he pulled his chair closer to the bigger boy until he was practically sat on the older boys lap and allowed Marcus’ arms to encompass him.  
The rest of the day passed a blur. It was when the final bell rung and they left class that Placidus caught up with Esca. Marcus had left to get something from his locker when Placidus jumped Esca at the school gates. Placidus landed a glancing blow to Esca’s ribs, winding the smaller boy. Esca leapt back and faced Placidus, hissing his defiance like a wildcat. Placidus drew a knife, a short, straight bladed dagger, encrusted in jewels. He held in menacingly before Esca. A circle of onlookers formed around him like a gladiatorial arena. Esca quickly drew his own blade, a longer, slender, curved Celtic knife with a fine antler handle. Esca began to circle Placidus, a smirk schooling his features as his eyes watched the bully like a wolf stalking prey, unwary that it is being hunted. Placidus lunged at Esca, Esca foresaw the move and sidestepped, grabbing Placidus’ wrist as it shot past and wrenching the knife from his hand. Panic crossed the bully’s face as he was so aptly disarmed. Esca threw the knife to the ground, spat in Placidus’ direction then walked away. Out of the corner of his eye Esca watched as Placidus grasped the blade and charged at Esca’s back, raising the knife to stab the small boy. Esca leapt backwards, under the blade and pressed the cold steel of his dirk into Placidus cheek, leaving a thin line of crimson blood.  
“First blood to me I think” Esca cried aloud for all to hear.  
Placidus shaking with fear and exertion slunk away in defeat and disgrace, dishonoured and defaced.  
The crowd dispersed. Esca cleaned his blade then hit it back in his belt. Marcus hobbled over, confused at the crowd that was dispersing before him.  
“You all right Esca?” He cried, afraid his little friend was injured.  
“I’m fine, tis the other fellow, that yellow, bastard Placidus who came of the worst. I was Victor. I drew first blood. I am…”  
“Oh shut up Esca” Marcus said affectionately.  
“I have a gift for you” Esca said “My father’s dirk”  
Esca held out the Celtic blade towards Marcus.  
Marcus face lit up as he grasped the fine blade in his hand weighing it before tucking it into his belt. “Come home with me” he said quietly.  
“What???”  
“I…err was wondering if you would like to come back to my house… we could…Catch up on corries!” Marcus cried.  
“Alright”  
“It’s only about 3 n’ I/2 mile away but I’ll drive us in my car”  
“You have a car?”  
“Yes here it is”  
Before them sat an army jeep, vintage by the look of it, painted in the colours and insignia of the commandoes. Esca let out a sigh of admiration.  
“she’s a beauty, isn’t she just” Marcus exclaimed.  
“She?”  
“Yes like a ship is always a she, so why can’t Cottia here be one too”  
They sat in the car and Marcus expertly drove away, smoothly turning out of the school, oblivious to the envious glances of his fellow pupils. When they finally reached Marcus home, Esca was amazed to find it a mansion of sorts, a huge Edwardian villa, complete with its own lake, stables, baths and a rolling expanse of grassland and orchard for a garden. As they pulled up the gravel drive through the gilded gates and stopped aside the grand entrance, an old man stepped out.  
“Stephanos, how are you today?”  
“Quite fine young master, will this be another seat at dinner” the old man said gesturing at Esca.  
“Yes, I think so, Esca will you stay for dinner?”  
“Och if ye insist” Esca said with a smirk.  
Marcus nodded to Stephanos then led Esca into the grand atrium of the house.  
An elderly gentleman, similarly featured to Marcus walked over to greet them.  
“I’m Marcus Uncle Aquila, Call me Aquila, You must be a friend of his” the older man said to Esca, his face shining with enthusiasm. He wore a linen shirt and gentleman’s blazer with a smart pear of chinos and sandals.  
“yes, I’m Esca MacCunnoval, sir a friend O’ Marcus’ fae school”  
“And from Scotland I presume”  
“Yes Sir, from Appin”  
“Ah I know it well; I stayed with the lord of Appin once, many years passed. I seem to remember they had a little rascal running around the castle. That would be you I presume, you look just like your Father, a great man, I’m truly sorry for your loss, it was tragic. I assume you’re stuck with the social care dept. Oh we can’t have the son of a dear friend stuck in some slum. You’ll simply have to say here with us. I assure you were quite friendly, we don’t bite. I’ll have Stephanos pick up your belongings from your flat. Why you can have the room next to Marcus. Where do you live”  
“2 Isca lane, er Block 2 level 2 flat 2…” Esca said, taken aback by the speed of the proceedings.  
“I’ll look it up”  
“Marcus show Esca to his room”  
“Right ho!”  
Marcus beckoned Esca to follow him as he marched up the stairs of the mansion, along a corridor and opened the door to a room. Esca’s mouth dropped open as he surveyed the room, a grand four poster bed sat amid mahogany bedside tables a dresser and desk, all inlaid with elegant carvings in ivory. Esca walked around the room marvelling at the expense of the furnishings and the care with which the room was lying prepared for a guest.  
Esca then followed Marcus through to Marcus’ room, this room was sparser furnished, a poster bed, a simple desk with a Spartan campstool, a wardrobe filled with smart clothes lay ajar in a corner. A cavalry Sword hung on the wall, a sign of the families’ military past. Marcus beckoned for Esca to join him as he slumped down onto the bed. Esca could not help but compare himself the Marcus as they slumped on the bed side by side. Marcus was at least a head and shoulder taller than him, he was broader by far also and more obviously muscular, biceps and a torso like those of an Adonis. Marcus compared most favourably to the marble statues of ancient roman and Greek origin on the old heroes that Esca had marvelled at in the Kelvingrove art gallery. Marcus skin was a flawless tan, he had deep green eyes that entranced Esca who had never seen the likes. Esca realised he had been caught by Marcus staring. A furious blush rose to Esca’s cheeks. Marcus raised an eyebrow with a quirk and let his eyes appraise the boy beside him. He was short for a boy. Small enough to fit nicely in Marcus’ arms wondered Marcus as he followed the elegant lines of Esca’s slender limbs. For someone so short Esca’s legs were awfully long looking. His perk, almost cute bottom was visible, just, to Marcus. Esca’s torso was skinny but with a wiry, lean muscular appearance when one looked closely. Esca’s neck was perfect in Marcus opinion. Long but not too long. And utterly kissable. Esca’s face seemed to be a very image of a sprite of Aphrodite. He was blessed with angular jaws, a proud chin and brows that covered eyes like the sea one minute serein, sparkling and peaceful the next churning, stormy and furious. The tinging of red from Esca’s blushing highlighted his slightly to big ears. Marcus loved those ears.  
Esca realised Marcus was staring at him now. He decided to make a move. Unlike him as he was usually defensive. Esca pushed forward and planted a chaste, if not slightly fast kiss on Marcus shocked mouth. Esca reeled back fearful of Marcus’ reaction as the older boy gasped. He had no need for fear as Marcus grasped him by his shoulders and tugged him onto his lap where he proceeded to passionately kiss the younger boy. Esca gasped for breath, panting after a long and tongue filled kiss. Marcus with his larger, stronger tongue tried to capture the mouth of his dainty friend once more. Esca dodged the kiss, sprung to his feet and tore of his shirt and trousers, leaving only a pair of loose underwear to hide his straining erect manhood. Marcus let out a surprised huff, and then stood up himself, towering over Esca he tugged of his shirt then tried to remove his trousers. This only caused a fanckle. Marcus fell backwards onto the bed, Esca leapt to his aid pulling the trousers clear of his muscular thighs. Esca pressed a kiss to the mottled silvery flesh of Marcus’ scar. He crawled up Marcus body pressing kisses to his thighs, hip, ribs, nipples, neck, chin, cheek, brow and lips. Marcus enjoyed their languid kiss until Esca thrust his knee between Marcus legs and rubbed it against his groin. Marcus groaned in pleasure he thrust his hips forward to gain more friction to his straining member. Esca slid down Marcus’ body once more, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites in his wake. Esca ended with his face buried in Marcus groin. Marcus grunts when he realises Esca’s intention who replies with a smirk before he sticks out his tongue and gives Marcus’ cock a smouldering lick from balls to tip, his lips gracing Marcus’ second head with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue flicking deftly at the opening. Esca licked a stripe up Marcus’ member, tasted the mix of saltiness and a bitter tinge. Esca decided he liked the taste as he liked another stripe. Marcus stifles another moan and Esca hums slightly in pleasure before he dives his head downwards, taking Marcus’ lengthy cock in his mouth. Then he opened his mouth and bobbed his head down onto Marcus’ cock. Marcus let out a strangled cry as his cock was enclosed in a wash of heat, wetness and a delicious yet overwhelming wave of pleasure rose from the engorged flesh as Esca bobbed his head up and down on Marcus’ cock. The obscene slurping noises coming from Esca’s mouth only served to speed Marcus’ climax. As Esca thrust his head down further until all of Marcus huge cock was buried in his tight mouth making him fight back the urge to gag. Esca slid his tongue over the head of Marcus’s cock, flicking deftly at the hole and humming against the shaft as he dove back down the mighty length. Within moments Marcus was crying out in ecstasy. With a cry Marcus flooded his mouth with salty semen. Esca swallowed Marcus’ cum and threw a smirk in Marcus direction. The effect of the smirk was somewhat diminished by the presence of some of Marcus come, splashed in a shiny translucent splash on Esca’s face.  
“My turn to do you a favour” Marcus then quipped.  
“Favour?” Esca said in alarm.  
“A joke, you are mine alone as I am yours, if you feel like that?” Marcus said with a look of panic.  
“Och course I dae, dinn’ae be a Dafty.” Esca retorted “Now get to work”  
“Of course, Mi’Lord” Marcus said with a smirk.  
Marcus picked Esca up of his chest and turned them over so Esca lay on the bed and Marcus lay atop him.  
“What makes you think all little men want to be fucked?” Esca cried in mock outrage.  
“I know you do! I’ve seen the way you stare longingly, and hungrily at my cock.”  
“Ok”  
Esca cried aloud when Marcus buried a finger, unexpected into his arse. An open mouthed kiss put paid to any thoughts of discomfort as Marcus added another finger and began pumping them into Esca’s arse. Esca was unsure what he was supposed to feel until Marcus curled a finger inside him and touched something wonderful. Esca almost screamed in pleasure. He buried his head in Marcus’ muscular shoulder. Embarrassed at the needy sounds he made Esca croaked out “More Marcus, please”  
“Ok”  
Marcus removed his fingers, grabbed Esca’s hips and turned him over so his face was planted in the pillow. He then pulled the smaller boys hips up so he was on his elbows and knees then gently rubbed his straining member along the crack of Esca’s arse. Esca shuddered in anticipation. “Please put it in!”  
Marcus allowed his cock head to snag on Esca’s arse hole as he ground his cock against the tight crease, then he thrust forward pushing his cock head into the boys tight hot orifice. With another thrust Marcus pushed his whole cock into the tight encompassing hole. Esca wined and writhed at the intrusion, allowing himself to become accustomed to the stretch as Marcus stayed statue still as he pressed his chest flat against Esca’s back. When Esca nodded the go ahead Marcus withdrew his cock almost to the tip, and then thrust forward, Esca let out a cry of delirium. Marcus thrust further into Esca until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Esca and he cried out to Marcus begging for more, harder faster rougher as Marcus’ cock stretched him. Marcus complied, withdrawing out of Esca in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Esca’s tinny frame. Esca hung limply too his thighs as Marcus plundered his tight hole. As Esca reached climax with a little help from Marcus massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock Esca cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Marcus came also, filling Esca once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of his friend. Marcus lay still atop Esca for a while, his cock, now going limp still stuck in Esca’s arse. They lay together for hours that evening, chatting and talking, until a cry of dinner broke their bonding. They hurried down to the cry of food after a frantic burst of dressing to make them modest.  
After dinner Esca and Marcus went to Esca’s room to find Esca’s meagre possessions laid out in his room, the wardrobe was now filled with an array of expensive clothes in Esca’s size. Esca threw his small arms around Marcus in a bear hug of sorts before. “I love you” Esca cried, tears of joy escaping his eyes.  
“I love you too” Marcus mumbled back, the smaller boys, unusually strong arms pinning his chest.


End file.
